marvel_comics_earth5198fandomcom-20200215-history
Noriko Ashida
' Noriko "Nori" Ashida', also known as Surge, is an electrokinetic mutant who is a student at the Xavier Institute. Origin Nori Ashida was born in Japan. She was close to her brother, Keitaro, but she ran away from home after her powers manifested when she was thirteen years old; she claimed that her father "doesn't believe in mutants". How she came to the United States is unknown, but she ended up homeless on the streets of Salem Center, reduced to buying illegal drugs using stolen money. With no training or practice in the use of her powers, Nori's body would automatically absorb all nearby electricity and release it as blasts of lightning. In addition, her acceleration ability would force her to speak so quickly that no one could understand her. Though she found no treatment for most of these problems, the drugs would sedate her body enough that she could control her outbursts of electrical power. Keeping herself regularly proved impossible, however, and during a robbery of Nori, she accidentally hit the young owner of a coffee shop with a lightning blast. A group of young mutants discovered her and brought her back to the Xavier Institute. There, Beast designed gauntlets to help her regulate her absorption of ambient electricity and discharge it as required to prevent further overloads. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Electrokinesis: Surge absorbs electricity at all times from static in the air, electrical appliances, outlets, etc. She is unable to control the absorption of electricity and, thus, must wear specifically-designed gauntlets at all times to regulate it. Her absorption of electricity often has the added effect of causing nearby lights to flicker. If Surge does not discharge the electricity she absorbs, it builds in her body and mind, causing her mind to race and her to speak in a fast, jittery fashion. This continues to worsen if she does not discharge the electricity and radically alters the electrical impulses of her nervous system. After absorption, she can discharge the electrical energy through blasts of lightning from her hands or other parts of her body. The upper limits of this power have yet to be determined, though these attacks remain considerably powerful when used effectively. Additionally, Surge can channel the electrical energy she absorbs into bursts of super speed. Her top speed has not been officially calculated, but she once ran from upper New York to the mountains of Colorado in one afternoon. Apparently, she can run at several hundred miles per hour and retain that speed for several hours. Abilities Bilingualism: Surge is a native Japanese speaker who can also speak English fluently with a slight trace of an accent. Leadership: She has demonstrated an aptitude for leadership. Hand-to-Hand Combat: She has had some training from Wolverine in hand-to-hand combat. Equipment Power Gauntlets: The latest version of Surge's gauntlets were made by Forge and are lightweight and more efficient, as they have an adjustable knob to change the level of intensity of her blasts and allow her to control the input of electricity at a more stable rate. Category:Mutants Category:Females